Raindrops (Chapter 2)
The javelin soared past my head, narrowly missing my ear. I swung round, gripping my umbrella like a cricket bat, ready to whack someone in the face. When I looked up, I only a saw a small girl spread green wings and take off, leaving a pink rose to flutter to the ground. Samanatha looked really worried now; her breathing become quicker, her eyes looking around for anymore intruders. I heard a whisper from behind me and the pain of being smacked in the face with the blunt side of someones sword. I heard a grunt as someone blocked Samanthas sword with another weapon. When I looked up, everything was blurry and dissorientated, but I could just make out the shape of Samantha battling fiercely with two people: on e swinging two axes and the other raising his hand and creating huge dog-like creatures that pounced on Samatha. A shout could be heard from the alleyway, the sound of a knife being thrown joined in the fray of sounds. I saw my sister, Juvia, running up the alley, her own umbrella in hand. Samatha kicked one of the people away and began fighting with the cloud boy. "I don't need you!" the cloud boy yelled as a pink cloud next to him morphed into a lightning bolt which flew into Samatha, causing her scream as her body was shocked from head to toe. Juvia stopped in her tracks and stared at the group; Samatha shocked and covered in bruises and cuts, a guy riding a cloud, a woman with black wings armed with two axes and me with my clothes singed and face bruised, umbrella at the ready like a sword. To my suprise, she ran towards the cloud boy and kicked him straight betwenn the eyes, sending him to the ground with a crack. She rushed towards Samantha and helped her up before I could get up. " We gotta go now." She muttered fiercely while picking up one of the girls axes with a grunt. We rushed (Well, they rushed, I stumbled around like a drunk duck) down the alley towards a random car. Juvia raised the axe and brought it down hard on the cars window, sending glass everywhere. "Get in now" She yelled over the sound of the car alarm. "Can you drive!?" Samatha said nervously. "No. Never learned!" Juvia shouted. "Oh gods..." Samatha muttered "Just get to the airport!" Soon we were on a plane to Manhattan, me nervously looking out of the window and Juvia sipping champagne, even though she wasnt 18. Samatha was texting someone on her phone, looking around nervously like there might be someone who has two pistols stored up their trousers. A woman with pure white hair walked past me, making me frown and look at her clothing. My jaw dropped. She was wearing some sort of angelic dress cut in half near her chest and blue elbow length gloves, her hair was twisted at the top almost like it was forming a halo. The flight attendants looked at her like she was a huge rat that had somehow got onto their plane and was polluting the air with her prescence. I tried to forget her for the rest of the flight. When we finally landed, it was the middle of the night and we couldnt find a single person to get us to Long Island. "I can help you if you need to get to long island" a womans voice said at the edge of the park we were next to. "just follow me" It was the weird woman from the plane again. "Is that you Angelica!?" Samatha asked with shock in her voice. "Hi again Sammy! Yep, I'm back from my quest to Hypnos' palace!" Angel said, clearly happy to see "Sammy" again. "These new Demi-Gods?" "Uh huh! I can sense something different about them.." "Wait! What is a demi-god and what is this "Long Island" place!?" I asked quickly. "Just get on the boat, worry bug" Angelica said, pointing at the pure white boat that had just appeared. As we sailed, Angelica told me and Juvia about "Long Island" and "Demi-Gods" Little did I know, me and Juvia were going to be a whole lot more different than a Demi-God. Disclaimer I do not own anything! Pictures of "Juvia" and "Angelica" go to Hiroshi Mashima. If you want to know, these pictures are from the anime, Fairy Tail. I suggest you go watch it. I'm waiting...